Una Dulce Venganza
by YueDark
Summary: Nunca imagino que Marshall pudiera ser tan sensual cuando se lo proponía… lo único decepcionante era que él no besaba como esperaba…


**Hola, queridos lectores!**

**Primero que nada, esta es mi primer historia en este Fandub... me da muchísima emoción publicar algo pequeño de mi pareja favorita de Hora de Aventura... Sinceramente espero que lo disfruten. Se que no hay muchos Fics en español de este par, pero me decidí a escribir algo de Marshall y Fionna. Perdonen si hay mucho OoC, trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible.**

**Los personajes de Adventure Time no me pertenecen, pertenecen al grandioso ****Pendleton Ward. La historia es de mi completa autoría, queda prohibido cualquier tipo de plagio.**

**Sin mas... Disfruten la Lectura!**

* * *

**.**

**Una Dulce Venganza...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Quizás no todo había resultado como quería, pero que le iba a hacer, después de todo Marshall —aun siendo un genio— no era bueno en todo, como ella creía…

Corrió tan rápido como podía, un intenso rubor invadía sus mejillas, y lentamente pequeñas gotitas saladas se posaban en su rostro. Seguramente llegaría tarde. Si mal no recordaba tenia clase con el profesor Petrikov.

—Mierda… —Mascullo enfadaba. Aquel Profesor la tenía en la mira y era seguro que esta vez si la castigaría. Era bien sabido por toda la escuela que aquel profesor con apariencia seria y formal, era un depravado, incluso había testimonios de alguna que otra chica que lograba llevar a su oficina después de clases, llevando como apodo "Ice King".

Suspirando llego a la puerta de entrada de la escuela. La clase anterior el profesor le había dejado claro que si volvía a llegar tarde, esta vez no la contaría. Su agitada respiración disminuyo poco a poco al ver la puerta del salón abierta, y dentro de este a Simón con una maliciosa sonrisa, perfectamente disimulada.

—Srta. Fionna —Simón bajo sus gafas oscuras y miro desinteresado a la chica, mientras fingía dulzura en su voz. Una gota de sudor le recorrió la espalda a la joven rubia—, gracias por el honor de su presencia en esta clase, supongo que debo sentirme honrado, ¿Verdad? —su mirada era espeluznante. La pobre chica puso cara de espanto y temió por su vida…

Desde la parte trasera del salón Marshall la miraba, engreído paso la mano por su cabello. En la escuela "Limonagrio", era bien sabido por todos, que aquel rebelde y misterioso chico nunca, de los nunca miraba a nadie, más de lo necesario. Pero ahí estaba, sorbiendo cada parte de la chica. Su cabello rubio alborotado, adornado por un pequeño broche de conejo. Su pequeña falda a cuadros color azul, piernas largas… y si, con más valor y coraje de lo que muchos pudieran presumir.

Según pudo percibir parecía que a esa chica le gustaba la mala vida, ya que siempre llegaba tarde. De hecho le parecía un poco boba, infantil y para nada femenina, pero había algo en ella que le atraía muchísimo, no sabía que era ese 'algo' pero desde hacía unos días se había propuesto descubrirlo, fuera de la buena manera, o incluso… mala…

Después del castigo impuesto por el profesor, se dejó caer en el asiento con cansancio, resoplo por quinta vez dándose cuenta que por todo el alboroto le había tocado sentarse hasta atrás. Inadvertidos pasaron los minutos, y noto algo realmente extraño, una intensa mirada se posaba sobre ella. Sin dudarlo volteo a todas partes pero no encontró al susodicho, así que lo ignoro. Esta vez trato de concentrarse en la aburrida clase, pero de nuevo la invadió esa sensación de ser observada, volteo nuevamente… y nada… todo comenzaba a ponerse muy raro.

Aquel jueguito continuo, hasta que fastidiado decidió encararla. Demonios, Marshall Lee la miraba intensamente. Quizás las otras veces que había logrado percatarse de aquella sensación la había ignorado, o quizás se había hecho la desentendida, pero esta vez ya sobrepasaba el descaro.

Torció la boca un tanto molesta, es que no lograba concentrarse, esa miradita emanaba un aura para nada inocente.

—¡Maldito! —Mascullo entre dientes, no solo la miraba con descaro, sino que no le importaba que todas sus compañeras de clase, en cada oportunidad que tenían, le lanzaban notitas amenazantes—. Mierda… —se comenzaba a desesperar, aquello la ponía demasiado nerviosa.

Marshall se mantenía en lo mismo, el plan era simple: la miraría con descaro absoluto y luego le mandaría guiños, y si era necesario…

Besos, ese completo idiota le lanzaba besos, ahh… y muy sensuales. Todas aquellas jóvenes la mataban con la mirada. Todo esto ya sobrepasaba la presión que podía soportar, comenzó a sudar y su cara adquirió un completo color rojo. El chico sonrió de lado, aun enojada se veía linda. Fionna hizo un esfuerzo por tranquilizarse, arrugando en su mano las estúpidas bolitas de papel, hasta que…

—¡DEJA DE MIRARME PERVERTIDO! —Se dirigió hasta el asiento del pelinegro y se colocó frente a él, fulminándolo con la mirada. Apenas sus ojos se encontraron quedo enganchada, aun estando frente a frente ninguno de los dos cedió, pero su mirada y el maldito hecho que se mordía los labios lograron ponerla nerviosa. Así que desvió su rostro y esta vez se dirigió al resto del salón.

—¡DEJEN DE AMENZARME, MALDITAS! —grito a los cuatro vientos, ante la mirada de susto que ponían todos. El profesor Simón la miro con furia y la saco del salón mandándola directamente a su oficina.

Marshall sonrió al ver como Fionna salía del salón, tal como había planeado…

Fionna salió frustrada, arrastraba su mochila con pesadez mientras bufaba enojada, y como no estarlo si ese maldito bastardo… se estaba relamiendo los labios con la lengua mientras le hacía gestos sugestivos.

—Grrr… —gruño mientras maldecía su nombre en voz alta—. ¿Qué rayos le pasaría a ese idiota? —se preguntó, si bien conocía a su compañero desde hacía algunos años él nunca se había comportado así con ella, al menos en público. Por fuera el chico mantenía su semblante siempre serio, el ceño fruncido y su mal carácter, esas eran cosas que lo distinguían de entre los demás. Pero cuando llegaban a estar solos, es decir, cuando él iba a visitar a su hermano Finn. Secretamente coqueteaba con ella, y por qué no mencionarlo, aquello le gustaba, aunque nunca lo tomaba enserio. Por lo que su mente pensó en un millón de excusas para explicar lo anterior mas no conseguía una realmente coherente.

—Quizás tomo algún tipo de droga, o estaba borracho… noo eso sería imposible Jajaja… —pauso—, jajajaja de hecho fue bastante gracioso, parecía un verdadero pervertido… —sonrió ampliamente, mientras caminaba por aquel pasillo rumbo a su castigo.

—Eso es lo que piensas… —Fionna volteo asustaba, ahí parado frente a ella estaba el perverso genio Marshall. Su cara era de terror absoluto, la voz del ojiperla era aterradora—. Mmm… en verdad pensé que eras más inteligente… —sin más se acercó a su rostro y acaricio un pequeño mechón de su cabello.

—T-u… t-u… a que te refieres —Fionna temblaba ligeramente, acto que aprovecho el muchacho para acercarse a ella, acorralándola entre su cuerpo y un casillero. Sin más preámbulo le tomo la barbilla alzando su cara, ante aquel acto Fionna se tensó y sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo. Podía sentir la respiración de Marshall sobre sus mejillas, inexplicablemente cerro los ojos, esperando…

—Mmm… Ahh ahh, aburrido… que decepción me has dado Querida Fi, pensé que esto sería más interesante, pero ya veo que no —el pelinegro dio media vuelta y se marchó dejando a la rubia pasmada, sola y confundida en aquel pasillo, mientras desaparecía entre los demás alumnos que salían de sus aulas.

Fionna se tiro al piso suspirando, todo aquello la había trastornado, rio como maniaca y se quedó sentada en el piso, incluso olvido que tenía que dirigirse a la tan temida oficina del Profesor. Todos los que pasaban por ahí la miraban curiosos, mientras en los pasillos se corría el rumor de lo pasado en la clase de Simón. Sus demás compañeras se acercaron a ella con furia pero una mano amiga la tomo del brazo y la levanto llevándosela corriendo.

—Finn, espera ya no puedo correr —Un chico idéntico a ella, pero de cabello corto, dejo de correr y miro a Fionna con sonrisa pícara…— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así? No me digas que… —la sonrisa del muchacho aumento.

—Lo que paso, es que fui espectador de todo, y no pude evitar mirar en que acababa aquello, Jajaja. Marshall te lanzaba esa miradita mientras tú te sonrojabas y las demás mujeres del salón querían mata…

—No es verdad, yo no me sonrojaba, solo estaba molesta, eso es todo —cerro los ojos indignada, y se cruzó de brazos. Finn rio aún más fuerte.

—Es que todo eso fue muy divertido, no sabía que tuviera una hermana tan ardiente, Jajaja… como para tentar a Marshall Lee —Fionna lo miro fastidiada y le dio la espalda.

—Entonces dices que no soy Bonita —la chica se trono los dedos amenazante…

—No, yo no dije eso, solo que… —Finn cerró los ojos, pero cuando pensó que iba a recibir un buen golpe por parte de su hermana, le sorprendió verse solo en aquel pasillo.

El pánico se reflejó en sus ojos, frente a ella los fríos y azulados ojos de su profesor la miraban. No supo descifrar que querían trasmitirle, se sentía sumamente aturdida y aunque ella siempre fue una chica muy valiente, aquello la paralizo. Solo fue consiente de ser tomada de la muñeca, cuando él la acerco a su cuerpo, ante el acto quiso escapar, pero algo la detuvo…

El sonido de un vidrio roto la alerto, frente a ella Un Simón Petrikov enfurecido gritaba a los estudiantes que habían roto el cristal de su ventana, mientras jugaban Futbol. Aprovechando la distracción una mano desconocida tomo a Fionna del brazo obligándola a salir de la lúgubre oficina. Corrieron sin control hasta llegar a uno de los jardines más alejados.

—Rayos, porque tanto salvajismo —Fionna sobaba su brazo enrojecido por el fuerte agarre—. Para la otra es un poco más delicado Finn.

—No había tiempo para cortesías, "teníamos" que aprovechar la distracción, ¿No? —Fionna le dedico una tenue sonrisa en agradecimiento —Toma… aquí tienes tu almuerzo, será mejor que te apures, o no te dará tiempo —Finn le extendió una pequeña mochila verde a su hermana. De reojo vio una sombría figura cerca de ellos—. Sabes, tengo que irme, quede de verme con Phoebe, tu sabes… Nos vemos Hermanita…

Cansada del pésimo día que había tenido mordió su emparedado con ímpetu. Respiro la pacifica brisa fresca que sacudía las ramas del árbol donde se encontraba sentada, por fin un momento de tranquilidad invadió su cuerpo, después de todo era lo único que en verdad había disfrutado de aquel tormentoso día. Se llevó la comida a los labios y la mordió suavemente.

—Eso fue muy sexy… me das a probar —aquella voz apareció detrás de ella, cerca de su oreja irritándola y escalofriándola.

—No Marshall, deja de molestar, ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que tu presencia y tus bromitas de mal gusto me irritan? —contesto esta vez sin tartamudear, ni dejarse intimidar. Marshall la miro pensativo, colocándose justo frente a ella.

—Mmm… y yo pensé que te gustaban, con eso de que hacia un rato te ponías roja, tartamudeabas y temblabas ante mi presencia… veo que me e-q-u-i-v-o-q-u-e —susurro despacito, cerca de sus labios, por segunda vez en el día él se acercaba demasiado a ella, pero a diferencia de la segunda vez no se dejó intimidar.

—Apártate… —lo empujo con una sola mano y lo miro detenidamente—. Sinceramente tenía una opinión muy diferente sobre ti, no imaginaba que fueras tan… '_sensual…' _—susurro su mente.

—¿Tan qué…? —el chico enarco una ceja expectante a la respuesta, Fionna volteo su mirada a su almuerzo y mordió una galleta de chocolate.

—Maleducado, si eso era, grosero, irritante, idiota, apático, soberbio, orgu… —no término de hablar porque nuevamente Marshall se acercó a ella y esta vez con su lengua quito una morona de galleta, que reposaba en su labio inferior. Inevitablemente Fionna suspiro y él sonrió arrogante.

—¿Qué estabas diciendo? —Pregunto con interés Marshall, aun sin apartarse de ella ni un instante, es más la tenía tomada fuertemente de la cintura. Fionna parpadeo confundida.

—¿Qué…? —Debía admitir que todo eso la ponía nerviosa, y si, estaba colorada hasta las orejas. De la nada Marshall se apartó bruscamente de ella.

—Jajajaaja… —rio a carcajada limpia, Fionna se cubrió la cara mientras le bajaba el sonrojo— Enserio eres demasiado inocente, al menos deberías agradecer que te salve de ser comida de Petrikov.

—No es cierto…

—Te equivocas, quien crees que creo la distracción para que Finn pudiera sacarte de ese lugar, Cariño. Al menos espero tu agradecimiento.

—Ni muerta…Esta me las pagas —Susurro aterradoramente tranquila. Interrumpiendo la risa del muchacho lo acorralo entre ella y el árbol detrás de ellos. Se acercó lentamente a él, besando suavemente su mejilla. Ante el atrevimiento de la chica Marshall permaneció estático, con los ojos abiertos.

Sintiendo que lo tenía bajo su domino bajo lentamente dando pequeños besos por su cuello, volvió a subir y mordió su lóbulo izquierdo, inesperadamente un ligero quejido se escuchó salir de los labios de Marshall… Sonrió triunfante, ahora él estaba a su merced.

Inesperadamente se detuvo y miro los profundos ojos oscuros… Marshall trato de pronunciar algo pero la deliciosa sensación de sus labios siendo invadidos por los de ella se lo impidió. La forma en que ella lo besaba era exquisita, la deliciosa parsimonia con que movía sus labios lo enloquecía, ni siquiera fue consiente del tiempo en que estuvieron besándose, hasta que ella se separó bruscamente de él, observándolo con detenimiento. Sus labios rojos, hinchados y su pelo alborotado.

Nunca imagino que Marshall pudiera ser tan sensual cuando se lo proponía… lo único decepcionante era que él no besaba como esperaba…

Quizás no todo había resultado como quería, pero que le iba a hacer, después de todo Marshall —aun siendo un genio— no era bueno en todo, como ella creía…

—La venganza nunca fue tan dulce —susurro nuevamente en su oído, y se alejó de él dando media vuelta. Camino dos pasos y luego volteo a verlo— Tu primer beso ¿No, Marshall? —él no supo que responder ante sarcástico comentario—. Jajajaaja… si…, lo imagine —y se fue de ahí, dejándolo, solo, molesto, frustrado… pero con unas terribles ganas de más...

* * *

.

**Honestamente espero que les haya gustado. Me haría muy feliz si dejaran un Review, eso me ayuda a seguir creciendo. De cualquier forma espero que pronto pueda plasmar otra ideita que ronda mi cabeza. Y si mi inspiración lo permite seguir aumentando los fics de esta hermosa parejita.**

**Salu2 desde Mexico.**

**YUE**


End file.
